Professor Cog
Professor Cog is a robot from the universe where Corinth is, as seen in Power Rangers RPM ''and is the main antagonist of the special ''Power Rangers Samurai ''movie "Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie". History Samurai Professor Cog and an army of Grinders escaped to the present to seek help from Master Xandred in order to level up the water for his boss. He says that he will help them in exchange for taking down the Samurai Rangers. With this plan, Professor Cog plans to wipe out the last people in his time. Scott Truman followed Professor Cog to the present. When Professor Cog attacks Scott, the Samurai Rangers joined the fight. Professor Cog then sends the other Samurai Rangers into a vortex leading to Professor Cog's time while Professor Cog's Hypno-Bolts start to kick in on both Red Rangers causing them to fight. When the Hypno-Bolts kick in, Professor Cog and Sergeant Tread watch Jayden and Scott duel each other. After the effects of the Hypno-Bolts were negated thanks to Mentor Ji giving them a special seal, Jayden and Scott then fought Professor Cog sends Sergeant Tread to attack. After knocking down Sergeant Tread, Jayden and Scott fight Professor Cog until the other Rangers returned. With help from the other Samurai Rangers, Scott Truman and Jayden managed to destroy Professor Cog and Sergeant Tread. Super Megaforce In Super Megaforce he is somehow rebuilt. He frees the Turbo Falcon Zord from holding, thus triggering a distress signal to the Mega Rangers that led them out to the universe of the domed city of Corinth. By the time the Mega Rangers find out this is a trap, Cog attacks Earth. This puts him in the crosshairs of Prince Vekar. Cog and Vekar battle until to their shock, the Rangers make it back. He battles the Super Mega Rangers, and to theirs and the Armada’s surprise, grows without the Maximizer. With the help of the Turbo Falcon Zord, he is destroyed once and for all. Personality Professor Cog is a ruthless, callous, arrogant, and sadistic Attack Bot that will stop at nothing to destroy Earth, all the for the sake of his masters, Venjix, and later Master Xandred. In spite of his brutish personality, he is also quite deceptive and cunning, being able to trick the Red RPM Ranger with ease in battle. Powers and Abilities * '''Super Strength: '''Professor Cog is shown to be quite powerful, strong enough to take out the SkyRev Megazord with ease. * '''Chest Lasers: '''From the gatling gun located on his chest, he can fire a barrage of red colored energy lasers, they are shown powerful enough to take out the SkyRev Megazord. * '''Earthquake: '''By slamming his foot to the ground, he can cause an earthquake. * '''Lighting Vision: '''Professor Cog can fire red lighting beams from his three eyes. * '''Electro Turbines: '''Professor Cog will spin the gears around and launch gears made of orange energy at the enemy's. * '''Hypno-Bolts: '''Professor Cog can fire a barrage of screw bolts from his chest the same way he fires the energy lasers, once they hit on contact with the enemys, it will make them turn against each other. Arsenal * '''Right Arm Screwdriver Lance: '''When in battle, Professor Cog can turn his right arm into a screwdriver-like lance for combat.' ' ** '''Vector Vortex: '''From his lance, he can launch a light purple fire, that when hit on contact will turn into a vortex that can suck anyone up and and have them sent to the RPM world. * '''Left Arm Wrench: '''Professor Cog also has a wrench on his left arm for combat. * '''Magnet Shield: '''Professor Cog also carries a gear-like shield, which is strong enough to over come the fire power of the SkyRev Megazord. * '''Cog Gun: '''Professor Cog can equipped himself with a gun when in combat. Behind the scenes Portrayed * Professor Cog is portrayed by Cameron Rhodes. Notes *If one looks closely, they can see that Professor Cog has glasses. *His design differs in his two appearances, having a screwdriver on his left and a wrench on his right hand in ''Clash of the Red Rangers, and vice versa in In the Driver's Seat. **This is due to fact that the different designs of Professor Cog are separate Sentai counterparts. *He is the only villain that fought against both the Samurai and Mega Rangers. Also, he is the only villain from the RPM dimension that managed to get in the main universe, and to do it twice. **He is also the only villain from the RPM universe to not appear in the series-run. *Also, despite being from the world of RPM, he is seen fighting on-screen with only Scott due to Scott being the only RPM Ranger to appear in Clash of the Red Rangers. Professor Cog is presumably a creation of the Venjix Computer Network that survived Venjix's apparent demise. Appearances * Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 14: In the Driver's Seat See Also Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai Category:PR Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Venjix Computer Network Category:PR Scientists Category:PR Monsters Category:Attack Bots Category:Deceased PR Villains